Red garden
by Batistasprincess
Summary: Melanie and her friends have been getting weird dreams and weirder visits from men with maroon color eyes. They suspect one thing and only one thing: Vampires. So our heroines discovers that the vampires are closer to them… then what they already know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dream or Reality?

~my pov~

_Was it a dream…_

_Was I dreaming…_

_It felt so real…_

_It was like my body was detached from my soul…_

_Their I was laying on a bed in a red silk nightgown. The room was lightly dimmed by candle light. The walls where of a red and gold color. The bed I was laying on was very soft and had red sheets and virgin white pillow cases. My long brunette hair covered my exposed back as my sea storm eyes remained closed as I heard my heart's beat. The door to the room opens and, I smelled a sweet scent. I couldn't really make out what it was though. I open my eyes slowly to see a man standing their. I blinked as he walked over. His long lighter brunette hair blew in the wind as he walked over. His amazing light blue eyes glazed over onto mine. He sat next to me on the bed. _

"_Hello my slave". His Scottish accent spoke. _

"_Hej my master". I said in my light Danish accent. _

"_Sleep well"? He asked kissing my hand. _

"_Ja I did". I replied. _

"_Good, good. I was worried". He said with a note of kindness in his voice. _

_I look into his eyes and he kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck. His eyes looked into mine and turned a maroon red. The man called "Master" enchanted me with his spell. I felt myself feel so lustful for him. "Master" started to kiss down from my lips down to my neck. _

"_Melanie you are mine". He hisses into my ear. _

_Suddenly my neck feels in pain…_

I wake up jolting upwards. My heart races and I feel like I'm an anitixy attack. What the hell was with that dream? It felt so real. I turn and my alarm clock reads in green: 3:00 Am. I sigh and lay back down. Man I was so pissed off. Once again I've woken up during "dead time". I could feel pain in my neck, what the hell? I must have slept wrong. I kick off the cover and get up from my bed. I slowly walked into the bath room, searching for a sign of light. I find the light switch and turn it on. Zomblishly I walked over to the mirror and examined my neck. No marks, just redness. I guess I must of have brushed burned it. I take a deep breath and looked up. I saw someone else looking into the mirror behind me. I screamed and turned. No one. God I need to lay off the ginger ale. Anyways I walk out of the room and back into bed. I covered myself back up and felt like I was being watched. I turned over towards the door and see someone cloaked in the darkness standing their. My eyes lit up and my throat closed up. I felt fear's killing entanglement wrap around me. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. The man in the darkness didn't move. I could tell his eyes where all over me, stalking me, watching every single breath I took. Finally my voiced cracked.

"Who are you"? I asked.

The man didn't answer but his eyes turned a maroon red. A scent all too knowing came into my nose. "Master" was in the room or I was just dreaming again. I went to grab anything that made light, or something I could defend myself with. "Master" walked over to me slowly. He grabbed my armed and looked at me.

"Relax". I hear his voice speak. "I will never hurt you unless you disobey me".

"This is just a dream! You're not real! I'm still asleep in a hotel room and I'll be getting up in three hours to catch a flight". I said making myself become brave.

"Master" chuckles deeply. His eyes turn to normal and they stopped glowing.

"This isn't a dream my little slave. You'll be with me very soon, and to keep my word". He said. He lifted my arm biting it. I scream out in pain, but he cut it out with a kiss. I pass out from the pain. The last thing I heard was: "Soon…Melanie…soon".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Last night…

~My pov~

"Do you believe in vampires"? I asked my friend Mandy Neidhart.

"In a way I do why"? She asked backed.

It was a sunny morning for being 6 am. We in the wwe (mainly raw) are heading to Ayr, Scotland home of my best friend Drew McIntyre and our first stop for European tour! I'm in the airport…well more like at McDonalds eating breakfast. I checked my arm this morning. Their where two bite marks…Dude wtf? I mean, I'm creped out! Mandy's chocolate ones met my sea storm ones. She knew I was gonna drop a bomb…

"I think one came into my room last night". I told her.

Her eyes light up.

"Same here I mean look"! Mandy said showing me her neck's right side.

Their was two small teeth holes. I show her my right arm…again two small teeth holes. Both of us knew we weren't crazy, suddenly Jessie Stiles one of our other friends in our gang walks up.

"You two where bitten"? She asked, showing us her left arm.

"This is crazy"! I stated.

"I know! It's like we're…" Mandy stopped her sentenced and started to think.

"What Mandy"? Jessie asked.

"Like we're marked to be their slaves"! She shouts.

I covered her mouth and my eyes go wide, as in to say: "Shut up, don't say it so loud. You want everyone to think we're crazy".

"We should ask Jamie, Esther and Alice if they got bitten also". Jessie said referring to our three other crew mates.

Suddenly Jamie walks up to us… Her skin pale white and eyes in pure shock. We all get up and run over to her.

"Jamie what the hell is wrong"? Mandy asked sitting her down.

Jessie grabbed her some water and I pull a chair up.

"Ok so I was bitten on the left side of my neck last night… I was walking over to find you guys and ran into…Cody". Jamie started her story. "I saw his eyes…they where…Red! Even maroon like".

Suddenly I got a flashback to my dream:

"_His eyes looked into mine and turned a maroon red"_

Holy shit! Then Alice ran over screaming and flipping out! She showed us her left side of her neck. Jessie and I pulled her down and into a chair. Alice being her normal hyper self tried to struggle out.

"Alice! Calm the fuck down or you're taking your pills"! Jamie threatens.

"You wouldn't dare"! Alice said.

"You know I would". Jamie tells her.

Alice relaxes and Esther walks up. She nodded and showed that both of her wrist where bitten.

"What the fuck is going on"? Alice asked.

"I think it's vampires". Mandy said.

"Really now"? Esther asked.

"It makes sense, I mean we're all bitten, Jamie here said Cody's eyes where red and Mel's been keeping a dream diary". Mandy explained.

"Ok Mandy Candy but really why couldn't it be werewolves"? Jessie asked.

"Shut up! We're not talking about "Team Edward" or "Team Jacob"! I hissed. "We need to find these guys who did this and kick their asses"!

"How Mel how"? Alice asked.

"Simple Alice, we go all Buffy on their asses"! I said with a stone cold face.

"True that"! Esther said. "But we need to come up with a plan".

We started to plot a plan to get these guys but unknowingly… someone was listening in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: You!

~My pov~

"Ok ladies". I said as we got onto the plane. "We need someone to watch Rhodes".

"I'm on it"! Jamie said jumping into the seat next to Cody, before Ted could.

"Well that was easy". Mandy said sitting next to me.

I nod in reply. Suddenly I smelled that scent. I tap on Mandy's shoulder and wrote on my iPod: "The scent! I smell it". We quickly turn around and standing in the door way was Drew. My light up and go wide. Drew? A vampire? Mandy on the other hand shook her head. Drew sat behind me.

"Hey Ladies". He said.

"Hej". I replied.

"Hey Drew what's going on"? Mandy asked.

Then Ted sits next to him. Mandy blushes and Ted smiles.

"To Scotland"! Ted said trying to pull of a Scottish accent.

Drew slaps him upside the head and Mandy and, I laugh. Ted clutches his head and Cody and Randy laughs at him. Ted shakes it off and rolls his eyes.

"So lass what are you doing"? Drew asked.

"Nothing Drew, just thinking about a few things". I replied.

"Like"? He asked trying to break me.

"Nothing to huge". I said quickly.

Drew gives me a "yeah right" look. I roll my eyes and smile. Mandy started to chat it up with Ted while I, decided to ignore the world by playing my iPod. Ironically the song: "Vampire" by: People in planes; plays.

I could feel my head start to get dizzy. My stomach starts to do back flips. I drift off into slumber as I could hear a faint voice saying to me: "You are mine now".

_~dream?...or is it reality? ~_

_I was in a huge room lined with red and blacken marble walls, the carpet red and fuzzy. I was sitting on a blue sofa. I look around and see a lighten fireplace, I look down at myself and see that I'm in black satin dress with my hair up. Suddenly I hear a gust of wind and I turn my head. _

"_Welcome to my home Melanie". The person spoke. _  
><span>_Their standing in a white suit was the one and only: Drew McIntyre. _

"_Drew"! I said shocked. "You're "master"? _

_I could feel his smirk crawling into my skin. I shiver and the next moment he was gone…or so I thought. He was sitting right next to me. I screamed and jumped into the air, landing on his lap. That damn smirk did not leave his face. _

"_What the hell? What is the meaning of this Drew"! I asked a tad upset. _  
><span>_"It's simple Melanie…I want you and I will have you"! Drew said having his light blue eyes turn maroon in lust. _

_I gulped and spoke: "Why? I don't understand". _

"_It's simple one…you'll be my new slave…and two in due time my mate". He spoke in a whisper. _

"_My Mate". It vibrated in my ear over and over again. _

"_No! I'm human, I can choose-". _

_Drew cuts me off by saying: "You're marked! You're mine Melanie and if any other vampire tries to clam you they will die, that I promise"! _

_I could feel tension in the air between us both. Suddenly out of nowhere I kiss Drew. Drew smirks into it, his hands crawl up into my dress. But thank God the dream snaps and I'm back into reality. _

I jolted up sweating. I turn and see Drew and Ted knocked out. Mandy beside me started to abnormally snore. I grab her and start to shake her fast.

"Mandy! Mandy wake the fuck up"! I yelled at her.

"What Mel"? Mandy asked groggy.

Before I got to say anything the Captain came over the PA: "Attention passengers we are landing in Ayr, Scotland".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Between Humans and Vampires

~Drew's pov~

"Damn it I was close"! I said slamming my fist on the dash board of Randy's rental car.

"Dear Brother relax, all in due time". Chris Jericho said.

Currently my clan and I are driving up to our castle in my home of Ayr, Scotland. In the car is John Morrison, Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, Chris Jericho and myself. Ted and Cody where playing a Pokémon battle, Chris was jamming out to his band and Randy and I where in a deep conversation.  
>"I hate waiting and you know that"! I said with a bit of rage.<p>

"We know that brother, but all in good time". Chris said trying to calm me.

Is it that bad that I can't have my mate in my arms? This waiting must come to an end soon. I'm getting so anxious and knowing some other vampires are after her. God I can tell all the guys are as well. The car ride suddenly got silent as we where hastily approaching our destination.

"Hey Drew try getting to Mel again". Cody said smiling widely.

"They know about us". I tell them all.

Randy sighs and looks at me. His eyes turn red and viper like. In our happy clan of vamp we're in order like this:

_Myself- Leader and founder of "The Crulean clan" The oldest of us, I'm 2500 years old, stuck at 25. _

_Chris Jericho- Second in command, 2300 years old, stuck at 35._

_Randy Orton- the Hunter of our clan, 2000 years old, stuck at 30 years old._

_Cody Rhodes- The charmer of our bunch, 1700 years old and stuck at 23._

_Ted DiBiase Jr- The supplier for us, 1500 years old and stuck at 25._

_John Morrison- Our speeder, 1000 years old and stuck at 27._

I know Randy's temper and he was upset. He didn't want anyone finding out about us being vamps. I grabbed one of Randy's shoulders and look him in the eyes. My eyes tell him: "They where bound to find out sometime". Randy's eyes turn back to normal as he parks the car in front of the castles yard. We get out and go inside. We where finally home. Randy ran up and into the study in the third floor, Cody goes into the kitchen and started to cook, Chris went into the living room and turned on the TV, Ted went into backyard with Ted to play a game of ninja. As for myself, I went up and into my room. I open the door and see my golden and red walls greet me. I smile and lay on my bed. I shut my eyes and start to picture Mel. I sense her asleep; I gotta feeling that Jamie was up driving. No chance in hell they would allow Alice to drive! I felt sorry for Alice but JoMo's like her guardian angel. He would always be their for her.

"Melanie…come to me". I said feeling myself get pulled into her dream.

~My pov/Dream world~

_I was in a forest in a green wrap around dress. I felt someone's arms around my waist._

_Drew…_

_You're here… But how? _

"_Drew". I said. _

"_My dearest". He said whispering into my ear. "How are you"? _

"_I'm fine…why are you here"? I asked._

"_I've come to see you…is that so much to ask"? Drew said._

_A smile formed onto my face and I felt heat coming off of my face. I turned and face him. His long dark sand hair brushed over his shoulders and back, his eyes a lovely purple shade and his facial structure perfect like a Norse God. I smile and his eyes locked onto my sea storm ones. I felt my hair get into my face and Drew brushes it back. _

"_You look amazing love". He said. _

"_Tak". I said "thank you" in Danish._

"_Welcome dearest Melanie. Now listen to me, tonight I'm having a masquerade at my castle, I want you to come. Make sure you bring your friends also; my clan mates want them as their mates as well. Do you under stand me"? Drew asked. _

"_Yes Master McIntyre I understand". I replied involuntarily._

_I saw a smirk forming onto his face. I was officially under his spell. Oh FML! Drew kisses me and I wake up._

~Reality~

"HOLY FUCKING SHITNIP OF MACBETH"! I scream jolting up.

Everyone turns to me and looks at me oddly. Alice turns to me in her semi-sleeping state and screams jumping up. Mandy on the other side of me calms down Alice.

"What happened Mel"? Jamie asked driving.

"Drew! He's a vampire"! I said.

"He's a what"? Mandy asked.

"A vampire. Listen tonight he said we're to go to his castle for, a masquerade is going on. Him and his vampire friends want mates". I explained.

The car stops suddenly. Everyone looks out the window. The night sky forms a fog on the road we're on. In front of us was a dark being with glowing red eyes. It stood about 5 feet away from us. We were all in shock. What the hell where we going to do? The figure starts to walk towards the car slowly.

"Jamie do something". I said.

Jamie slammed on the gas petal and nothing! The car wouldn't move. We all started to freak out.

"Mel the car isn't moving"! Jamie said.

"Shit what are we going to do"? Jessie asked.

The figure was going closer and closer. Everyone started to scream and cry. I grab my cross. I know only one person could save us now and no…it's not Chris Jericho.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: McIntyre's rival

~Drew's pov~

Something was wrong! I can feel Melanie's emotions. She was scared and worried. I got up from my bed and walked over to my hand mirror. I look into to it and spoke: "Show me what I want to see". Suddenly the mirror showed Melanie and the others. I turn and see something with gleaming red eyes. I dropped the mirror onto my bed and ran out. The girls where in danger. I grab my sword and a few daggers. I quickly ran down the stairs attracting a look of concern from Cody and Chris. I exit the house jumping over the porch's railing and running with a head start. I felt a connection form in my mind. It was Chris.

_Drew what's going on?_

_It's our mates they're in danger! _

_From what? _

_Another vampire from our rival clan. _

_Shit what do you want me to do?_

_Just stay home, I got this. _

I cut the connection and quickly got to the country side to see the vampire and the car. Hang on love, I'm coming! The other vamp was nearing the car and the girls' fear increased. I quickly speared the other vamp into a tree. I look to see who it was. It was John Cena leader of the Foenix (pronounced like Phoenix) clan.

"Hello their Drew". He said with his eyes deep as blood.

"Cena what the hell are you doing"? I asked.

"Simple, these girls are going to be mine and my clans mates. They have a strong sense of powers coming off of their auras. Mel's mine for the taking, so back off McIntyre". John hissed at me.

"Melanie's been marked by me you fool. Leave her and her friends alone"! I said.

Then one of the car doors opened. Ester gets out and looks around.

"Must of scared it off, it's gone now". She reports.

"Good! Now get your ass in the car, I wanna get to hotel and change". Alice said.

Esther gets back in and the car speeds off. I look back down at Cena. His eyes unchanged starred into mine. He pushes me off, jumps into the air and takes off running in the opposite direction of the car. I sighed a heavy breath of relief. I teleport myself back home to see the others waiting for me in the living room. Randy sat on the sofa in his black t-shirt and blue jeans, Chris was in his Save us Y2J shirt and black cargos, Cody was in his legacy shirt with blue jeans, Ted was in his "Medium est nuntium" shirt and white sweats and Morrison was in nothing but a hoodie and his white wrestling pants. I was in a grey t-shirt and black jeans. Everyone's eyes looked at me, waiting for the answer.

"It was Cena this time. Damn the Foenix's are up to something, I feel it". I said telling everyone.

"I wouldn't doubt that at all". Morrison said resently batting against his counterpart, Jeff Hardy.

"I'm worried about the girls to be honest". Cody said in a vampire whisper.

We all nod and my mind snapped an idea in.

"After the party, we'll keep the girls here. At least they'll be safe and not near any of the Foenixs". I said my idea.

Everyone agreed. But I know this was the start of the war of vamps.

~Cena's pov~

Damn it! Fuck why did stupid ass Wallace interfere? I opened the doors to our mansion in London. The double golden doors step to the side. I was meet by our blood red walls and the double golden stairwell. I see one of my clan mates walk up to me.

"So you failed"? He said with his long golden hair falling on both sides.

"Shut up Adam". I said flipping him off.

"Cena it's Edge and two no need to be rude". Edge tells me rolling his eyes.

"Well…Adam…Edge who ever the hell you are it's clear I failed you ass! Damn it! If it wasn't for McIntyre it would have been a success! Now if you don't mind I'm gonna try something that Drew does". I said brushing past him.

I walk up the stairwell and down the right hall and into my room. My Golden and black walls warms up and I lay on my bed. Mel I can tell was out cold. I bet she was having an anxiety attack. "Melanie my love, come to me". I said casting the dream spell.

~My pov/dream~

_Where am I now? Wait I'm in a black dress with gold trim, I look around…well I'm not in Drew's room either. My dress matches the walls. I felt myself being watched by someone. I get up off the bed…or I think it's a bed. I look around… I see a bookshelf, a fireplace, a king like bed, a TV and a bunch of other stuff. _

"_Hello"? I called out. _

"_Well hello Melanie". The voice replied. _

_That's no Scottish accent either. I turn around and see John Cena's blue eyes. I jump and scream. _

"_Cena what are you doing here"? I yell at him._

"_Well Melanie I want you as my mate. And their's no way out of it". He said smirking. _

_I gulp. Oh God! ANDREW! HELP ME! Suddenly John grabs me and pulls me into a kiss; I struggle out of it and slap him hard. John grabs his face and looks at me, his eyes turn red. He goes to jump at me, but suddenly light over took me. _

~reality~

"Melanie"! I hear Mandy yell. "Wake up we're at the hotel".

I wake up and get out of the car slowly. Holy shit please let that not be a real and it was only a dream. I felt myself spin around and round.

"Mel you ok"? Alice asked.

Suddenly I started to hurl badly.

"Time to break out the ginger ale"! Esther said chuckling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Pre day of night

~John's pov~

"So as you probably heard, McIntyre is having a masquerade". I said looking at my clan. "I'm thinking we should go and crash it".

"I think so too, but we must have a plan". Wade Barrett said standing up.

Here in the Fenoix's castle this is how we compare to the Crulean clan: Myself as Drew's counterpart, Edge as Chris', Jeff's as JoMo's. Wade is Cody's, Justin Gabriel's as Ted's and, Randy is with Miz.

"Like what Wade"? I asked.

The tall ravenette of a British man walked over to me. He was dressed in a black Hugo boss suit with the jacket hanging off his shoulders, a blue dress shirt with a white rose pinned on. A smirk played on his face. I sit next to Justin and Miz, Justin smiles at me and Miz nods his head. Miz was wearing an "I'm awesome" t-shirt and blue jeans. Justin was in a white long sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans. Wade looks at all of us and holds up a mask.

"Tonight the Crulean clan is having a masquerade and we're crashing it". Wade said.

"How are we going to get in"? Jeff asked.

Jeff was in an enigma t-shirt and torn blue jeans, Edge is in Rated R t-shirt and also torn blue jeans. As for myself I'm in a red never give up t-shirt and black jeans.

"It's simple; have you ever tried Astro projections"? Wade asked.

"No never". I said.

"Well it's when soul splits from your body. It's simple boys, we'll leave our bodies outside and we in our soul forms will sneak in". Wade tells us.

I felt a smirk play on my face. I get up and stand next to Wade.

"Ok guys, get ready, we're going to do this. Get dressed". I said with an evil aura at the end of my tone.

~My pov~

"Melanie you ok"? Mandy asked on the other side of the door.

"Ja"! I yelled.

I stumble up and open the door. I look more pale then normal, my eyes all water like, I basically look like a damn drunk. I grip onto the door and look into Mandy's brown eyes. Her eyes turn wide and she backs up.

"What wrong"? I asked.

"Your eyes are purple"! She screamed.

Suddenly footsteps are heard and the others appear. Their faces turn into shocking expressions. I turn and look into the mirror. My eyes where the color of royalty. I scream loudly that the others cover their ears. I was shocked, my eyes changed colors. Then I swear I heard a voice talking to me.

_Melanie…_

_Drew?_

_Get the door._

"Someone's at the door". I say.

Then a knock comes to the door. Alice walks over and gets the door. She returns with Drew in tow. We all look over and see Drew's eye color normal, his hair tied into a pony tail and, a serious look on his face.

"Drew". We say.

"You're eye color changed. I'm not surprised Melanie. It happens on the day of night when someone is marked to be a vampire's mate". Drew tells us.

"Wait but why aren't the other's eyes changing"? I asked.

"Oh they will give it time". He replied.

I look at the others. Alice, Mandy, Esther's eyes where normal but Jamie and Jessie's where different. Jessie's turned from a jade green to golden gold and Jamie's from their chocolate brown into a maroon red. My eyes widen as I give them a mirror. They scream in shock. This can not be real. I mean vampires only exist in book and movies. Don't they? I turn to Drew and his eyes met mine.

"Tonight is the day of night ladies. You have been marked to be mine and my clan mates, mates. No you can not avoid this because another clan of vampires are also after you". Drew says.

Oh isn't this just fucking ducky!


End file.
